


同居准则

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	同居准则

朴老师的同居准则

 

1.饭后不能喝水

自从朴珍荣搬到林在范的公寓同住之后 作为教导主任的林在范发现了一个现象 原来在学校树立高冷寡言形象的朴老师其实都是伪装的 朴珍荣名副其实就是一个小话痨。  
两人经常一起下班逛超市 买点简单的食材 回家一处理就能开饭。喝饱吃足林在范却觉得口干 他一直有这样的习惯。水杯还没凑到嘴边手就给朴珍荣轻拍了一下  
“以后饭后不能喝水。你知道吗 人在吃饭的时候会分泌消化液 如果在吃饭前后喝水的话就会冲淡稀释了唾液和胃液 这样很影响消化的 你这样子久了你的胃怎么受的了。”  
林在范放下杯子 他知道朴老师又开始了 一把搂过眼前的人   
“好 我知道了 可是我就是渴怎么办？”  
“那…那没办法…”  
“有办法。”林在范收紧了原本放在朴珍荣腰上的手 把朴珍荣往自己怀里一带 低下头就含住了朴珍荣的唇 小舌长驱直入 轻扫过朴珍荣的牙齿 抓住小舌卷吸 分泌的唾液因为激烈的动作从嘴里滴落出来 又被林在范一点一点舔舐干净。又好像不够似的 咬住朴珍荣的下唇吮吸 林在范睁开眼看见自己面前的小人慢慢涨红的脸才又轻舔了下嘴角放开。朴珍荣喘了口气 平稳了呼吸才一拳打在林在范的胸口上 嗔怪的瞪了林在范一眼  
“我跟你说认真的 你每次都不正经。”  
“没有不正经 这样还挺有用的。”说着又要凑上前去偷香  
朴珍荣一把推开：“你赶紧给我洗碗去。”  
“珍荣 我还渴…”

 

2.不洗澡不准上床

今天开了一天的会 又赶上校长更年期 劈头盖脸对林在范就是一顿骂 还顺便说明了办公室恋情的危害。林在范回到家脱了外套 扯了领带就往床上摊。等朴珍荣辅导完学生回到家就看到了这样一副场景 连袜子都只脱了一只。费劲的把林在范翻了个身 凑近拍了拍脸   
“大懒猪起床啦。”  
林在范迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛 长手一揽 把朴珍荣扑倒顺带抬起膝盖压住朴珍荣。朴珍荣挣扎了一下无果   
“林在范你给我起来！你还没洗澡呢 脏死了。我以前是不是和你说过没洗澡不准上床的 还有你现在这个点睡觉 等到半夜醒了你又折腾我！”  
林在范被小祖宗在耳边这么念叨哪里还睡得着 抓过朴珍荣的手腕跨坐在朴珍荣腰上   
“那不然我们现在折腾 折腾完了洗澡好睡觉。”说完把头埋在朴珍荣颈间 伸出舌头舔弄  
朴珍荣张嘴对着林在范的肩膀就是一口 林在范吃痛的叫唤一声 坐起身还没下一步动作就给朴珍荣挣脱了。朴珍荣下床站起身 顺带拿起枕头往林在范脸上呼。  
“你想得到美 我不管你 我洗澡去了。等一下我出来要是看见你敢不洗澡就窝在床上 你今晚就等着睡地板。”说完拿起睡衣就往厕所去。  
林在范看这情况 噌的一下就下了床 边解衬衣的扣子边跟在朴珍荣身后。  
“珍荣我们一起洗吧 洗完好睡觉。”  
“林在范你给我出去！！！”

 

3.要多运动  
明天周末不用上班 两人吃饱喝足正摊在沙发上看电视呢 朴珍荣吃完最后一片薯片正嘬手指 想了想明天的安排开口  
“在范哥 我们明天一早去爬山吧。”朴珍荣舔干净了手指 看见林在范慢慢倒在了自己的大腿上  
“可是珍荣 我们好不容易有个周末能睡懒觉…”林在范在沙发上艰难的转了个身 脸冲着朴珍荣的肚皮蹭了蹭。  
“你每天上班就坐着 不是开一天的会就是没事听听课巡巡堂 我平时教课还都站着 你的运动量太少了 你这样下去小心啤酒肚都出来了。”  
林在范坐起身把朴珍荣一把压在沙发上 低头暧昧地蹭蹭朴珍荣的鼻尖  
“可是我们昨晚不是才运动过吗？”  
朴珍荣想到昨晚把自己压在身下努力耕耘的人就羞红了脸   
“流氓！你给我起开 你明明知道我说的是什么。”  
“我们珍荣觉得运动量太少的话怎么不早说 我以后一定努力满足你好不好。”林在范懂装不懂 伸手就要扒朴珍荣的裤子。  
朴珍荣早就预料到林在范会是这副德行 抬起腰配合着林在范的动作脱了裤子 双手揽住林在范的脖子 林在范对朴珍荣的主动却是感到意外 亲亲朴珍荣的侧脸 抓住了朴珍荣的欲望开始撸动。朴珍荣舒服的轻哼几句 也伸手解林在范的衣裤 摸上林在范已经蓬勃的欲望。林在范进入的时候朴珍荣异常的配合 夹紧了环在林在范腰上的双腿 后穴时不时夹吸着林在范炙热的欲望 舒服得林在范直哼哼 加快了速度进出。  
“明天…嗯…我会叫你起床的。你…啊…慢点…你别想糊弄过去…嗯…”朴珍荣被操弄得一句完整的话都说不出来 哪里还有平日的半点威信。  
林在范找到朴珍荣的敏感点 一下一下撞在上面。听见朴珍荣更大的呻吟出声 在自己背上留下了几道抓痕。  
“你明天起得来床再说。”说着就着进入的姿势把朴珍荣抱了起来往卧室走。朴珍荣被突然的动作吓得赶紧抱紧了林在范的后劲 被顶弄的唔咽出声。  
“林在范…你…你个流氓…”  
林在范故意就着迈步的姿势用力顶弄身上的人 朴珍荣猝不及防一下射在了林在范的小腹上 把脸埋在林在范的劲间喘气。林在范把人放在床上 粘了一些浊液在手指上 凑到朴珍荣嘴边 朴珍荣把林在范的手指像嘬食薯片残渣一样 一点一点舔舐干净。  
“我们珍荣这样的运动量可不行啊。”林在范又在朴珍荣的小穴里横冲直撞 又忽然翻个身让朴珍荣张开腿跨坐在自己腰上 欲望顶到更深的地方。朴珍荣刚射过的身体敏感得很 又被林在范这么一弄 快感激出了眼泪 趴在林在范身上就不肯动了 林在范扶着朴珍荣的腰加大了力度顶弄。  
“嗯…不要了…你怎么还不射啊…”朴珍荣哭哭唧唧 坐起身配合着林在范的动作 又故意收缩后穴 林在范用力顶弄了几下泻在了朴珍荣内里。朴珍荣被热度激得轻颤几声 缓了一会 才从林在范身上翻身下来躺在一旁。因为刚刚激烈的性事还微微张合的蜜穴流出一些黏腻的液体。  
被身旁的林在范一把抱起走去厕所的时候 朴珍荣还以为林在范是要帮自己清理。谁知道林在范一屁股坐在马桶盖上 把自己放在腿上 从后面伸出手捏住自己的乳珠开始揉搓起来 伸出舌头舔弄自己的后劲。朴珍荣反应过来准备起身的时候 林在范一把按住自己 又涨大起来的欲望直接捅进了朴珍荣的小穴。二话不说一手握住朴珍荣的前端 另一只手扶着朴珍荣的腰开始用力的进出。  
“嗯…你怎么…还要啊…你慢点…”  
“你不是说我运动量太少了吗？那我们以后天天运动好不好？”  
朴珍荣被林在范前后其手 舒服得往后仰着脖子靠在林在范肩上。  
“老公操得你爽不爽？嗯？”林在范把玩着朴珍荣的柱身 指甲时不时抠弄马眼 顺带着连囊袋都一起伺候 浴室里只听得见朴珍荣愈发清晰的呻吟声和肉体相撞的声音。

 

4.头发擦干才能睡觉

朴珍荣下了课径直去超市买了点日用品。回家简单收拾了一下收到了林在范的短信，说是教育局过几天有一次大检查，现在校领导都在开会，自己会晚点回来。也不知道自己吃完饭后备课备了多久，起身去洗了个澡出来的时候已经很晚了。擦干了头发拿起手机准备给林在范打个电话的时候就听见了密码锁的声音。林在范踢掉鞋子，边走边脱外套，把束缚了自己一天的领带扯了，开始解衬衫的扣子。  
朴珍荣看了眼林在范的脸色，知道一定累坏了。接过外套挂起来正想问吃饭了没有，结果被林在范一把抱在怀里，身体大部分重量都放在自己身上，头在肩膀上蹭了蹭。  
“放心，结束之后一起吃了外卖。我去洗澡了，你别等我，先睡吧。”说完拿起床边的睡衣就进浴室去了。朴珍荣心疼但是也没办法，听到浴室传出哗啦啦的水声后钻进了被窝。  
林在范出来的时候朴珍荣闭着眼睛还没睡着，听到人关了灯躺到了自己身旁，睁开眼的时候看见身侧的人已经昏昏欲睡。朴珍荣坐起身把床头灯打开了。  
“头发怎么不擦干就睡了，快起来，这样很容易感冒的，小心明天早上起来头痛…”朴珍荣推了推已经接近睡死的人，无奈下床拿了毛巾就开始在林在范头上呼噜。林在范迷迷糊糊撑起身靠在朴珍荣腿上，朴珍荣正在和林在范的头毛战斗也不忘了念叨。  
“你个懒猪，每次都这样。你可以不要活的这么粗糙吗？本来是要用吹风筒才能彻底吹干的，可是又不想把你彻底弄清醒了，毛巾擦的不是很干，今天先这样吧。”朴珍荣收了毛巾，林在范这才乖乖滚回原来的位置，顺带拉倒了朴珍荣一把抱住。亲了亲朴珍荣的侧脸，埋在锁骨的位置深吸了一口气。  
“我看到你今天买了新的沐浴露，草莓牛奶味的。”林在范轻声开口，呼吸打在朴珍荣脖子上，痒痒的。  
“嗯，今晚试用了一下，喜欢吗？”  
“今天太累了，明天我试试珍荣加草莓牛奶是什么味道。”  
“…流氓。”

 

5.晚饭换着吃

“我们叫外卖还是去外面吃？”两个人今天都早下班，不想做饭一起窝在沙发上。  
“去外面吃吧，走。”朴珍荣从沙发上起来拉了林在范一把，两个人在门口穿鞋。  
“去外面吃什么？”林在范换好了一只鞋，朴珍荣已经穿好在一旁等着了。  
“吃生鱼片吧。”朴珍荣拿起了放在鞋柜上的车钥匙甩了甩，示意林在范加快动作。结果看见林在范停了手上的动作，抬头看着他。  
“珍荣啊，你知道我们这个星期吃了多少次生鱼片了吗？”把穿好的一只鞋子蹬掉了，林在范扑回沙发上。  
“我不管，我不吃生鱼片。我要叫炸鸡外卖。”  
朴珍荣见势也把鞋子脱了，走到沙发旁拽着林在范的胳膊。  
“哎呀，吃嘛，炸鸡多容易胖啊。”林在范开始在沙发上和朴珍荣推拉。  
“我不要，生鱼片我都快吃吐了，你自己去吃吧，我要叫外卖。”林在范挣脱了胳膊，从口袋里掏出手机，被朴珍荣一把夺过去放在茶几上。又看见朴珍荣跨坐在自己身上，在林在范唇上嘬了一口。  
“今天陪我吃最后一次，明天我陪你吃炸鸡。”  
林在范双手自然的环上身上人的腰，得了便宜还卖乖，故意摆出一副不情愿的样子。  
“不要。”  
朴珍荣低头想了想，贴上林在范的薄唇，舌头主动撬开牙关，伸进去舔弄玉米牙。林在范乐于朴珍荣少见的主动和取悦。手扣住朴珍荣的后脑勺，夺过主动权交换唾液。朴珍荣被吻得晕晕乎乎的时候林在范才松开，看见身上的小人脸上都染了红晕。  
“那一人退一步，吃烤肉总可以了吧。”朴珍荣觉得这已经是自己能做的最大的让步了。  
被林在范一把抱起来走到玄关  
“没事，就吃生鱼片。”

 

6.不许污言秽语

朴珍荣手撑着浴室的墙壁，林在范从后面抱住他。一只手环住朴珍荣的细腰 另一只手在身下动作帮朴珍荣清理。刚刚结束的激烈的性事，朴珍荣将自己的重心放在支撑着墙壁的手臂上，被林在范带着靠在自己身上。林在范手指伸进朴珍荣的后穴里，搅动着，想把刚刚留在朴珍荣体内的精液抠弄出来。细长的手指在自己后穴来回动作，刺激得朴珍荣身前的欲望又颤颤巍巍的站了起来。把头往后靠在林在范肩上，呻吟出声。  
“在范哥，以后…做的时候…嗯…不许污言秽语的…”  
林在范手指故意戳弄上朴珍荣的敏感点，时不时用力按压。  
“我哪有…”  
林在范低下头亲亲朴珍荣的侧脸，又往下移动，在脖颈处流连。觉得清理得差不多了，手指从后穴退出来，绕到前端握住朴珍荣的炙热撸动起来。  
“你有…以后不许问我要不要…啊…”  
林在范自己也忍得很辛苦，欲望抵在朴珍荣后面 ，随着手上撸动的频率不断摩擦着股缝。刚刚帮忙清理的时候发现后穴已经有一点红肿，自己不能再进去了。  
“不许问我爽不爽…不许…不许问我舒服不舒服…轻点你…”  
“这些都不能说，那我以后一边操你一边给你念三字经吗？”  
朴珍荣加大了呻吟声，释放在了林在范手上。在怀里转了个身，整个人靠在林在范身上。  
“你总是问这些…我不知道怎么回答你。”手敷上林在范的炙热，林在范还没有射。  
“我们珍荣下面吸得我好爽，我要用我的肉棒喂饱你下面的小嘴，我要每天都把你摁在身下操哭…那我以后说这些不用你回答的怎么样？”手伸到朴珍荣的翘臀上掐了一把，朴珍荣把自己放在林在范肉棒上的手收回来了，推了林在范一把，转身就走出浴室。  
“变态！你要是敢这样那你以后都自己解决吧，碰都别想碰我！”  
林在范还是没射，憋屈的很。  
“珍荣我错了！我以后绝对什么都不说，就专心操你！”

 

7.不准发酒疯

朴珍荣打开门看见门外站着的段宜恩的时候很想把门重新关上，因为他还看见了倚靠在段宜恩身上已经喝醉的林在范。段宜恩一把把人推进门，朝朴珍荣郑重的点点头就把门带上了。朴珍荣看着现在趴在自己怀里，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的林在范摇了摇头，看来今晚是别想好好睡觉了。把林在范的身子扶正，拍了拍林在范的脸颊。

“快给我去洗澡睡觉，你别喝点酒就赖着我耍酒疯。”

“珍荣～你好香啊～”林在范把头埋在朴珍荣颈间深呼吸了几口。

“是是是，你快给我去洗澡。”朴珍荣推了一把林在范，径直往房间走，林在范屁颠屁颠跟在后面也进了房间。林在范整个人都快进到衣柜里面了，就在林在范差把衣柜里的衣服全都丢出来的时候朴珍荣忍不住了。

“林、在、范！”朴珍荣咬牙切齿，掀开被子下了床。

“珍荣…我的衣服都不见了…被人偷走了！”林在范惨兮兮的回头看朴珍荣。

“那是我的衣柜！你的在旁边！”朴珍荣把衣柜的推拉门一下子推过去，随便从林在范的衣柜里拿了套睡衣丢到林在范手里。

就在朴珍荣快睡到的时候又被林在范一把抱在怀里，林在范刚洗完澡出来，头发胡乱擦了两下。

“珍荣～你闻闻我，你闻闻我香不香？”林在范像个小孩子要奖励一样，对着朴珍荣耍赖。

“我不闻，你放开我，我要睡觉了。”朴珍荣在林在范脸上掐了一把。

“哎呀，你闻闻我嘛，我现在也是草莓牛奶的味道。”

朴珍荣现在特别后悔自己当初为什么要买这种味道的沐浴露，悠长的叹了口气，他要忍。凑近林在范随便嗅了两下。

“嗯嗯，很香。好晚了，我们睡觉吧。”朴珍荣挣脱了林在范的怀抱，他要趁着困意还没散之前入睡。

“珍荣我和你说，今天晚上校长还有其他主任都想灌醉我，但是他们根本不知道我的酒量……”

不是一般喝醉酒的人都是倒头就睡或者扒着马桶吐吗？那现在躺在他旁边不停叨叨念嘴巴就没有停下来过的人是怎么回事？难道这货根本就没醉？可是平时也不见这么多话呀。朴珍荣胡乱抓了把头发翻了个身，把被子盖在头上。眼睛还没闭上两秒，又给你扒拉着转了个身。

“珍荣你为什么背对着我，你向着我嘛。”林在范虽然洗过澡了，但是说话吐出的气息还是掺着酒味，朴珍荣嫌弃的想要转过身，又被林在范强硬的压制住。

“珍荣你不喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢你个大头鬼！放开我！”朴珍荣翻身下床，出了房间就往客房的床上扑。林在范现在哪里是可以轻易摆脱掉的，又跟着朴珍荣来到客房，双手并用，就要将赖在床上的朴珍荣拖起来。

“珍荣，你睡在这干嘛？走，回我们自己的床上去。”

“啊啊啊 林在范 我要被你搞疯了！”朴珍荣感觉自己的耐心和脾气都给林在范磨没了，他现在很暴躁。

“珍荣，你怎么了？”林在范一脸无辜。

“行！林在范！你现在想怎么样都可以，但是明天起床你会死得很惨的，你自己考虑清楚。

“哎哟小气鬼，我跟你开玩笑的，走走，回我们自己房间睡觉去，我不闹你了。”

 

8.不准吵架

 

“珍荣，怎么这个草莓牛奶你买的是低糖的，那还是草莓牛奶吗？”林在范从冰箱里拿了瓶牛奶喝得美滋滋，发现味道不对，看了瓶身才发现朴珍荣买的是低糖的。

“怎么就不是了，你没事别总吃那么甜。”朴珍荣拿着遥控器换台。

“emmmm 那我不喝了，我自己去买…”林在范有时候对某些东西莫名执着，说着就从沙发上站起身准备去穿鞋。

“站住，林在范你怎么那么小孩子口味啊。”朴珍荣这才把眼睛从电视上移到林在范身上。

“那你还是小孩子脾气呢。”

“你说什么？？”朴珍荣一下把电视摁灭了，也站起身走到林在范跟前。

“我怎么就小孩子脾气了？我有无理取闹吗？我有没事就任性撒泼吗？你给我把话说清楚！”

“我就随口一说，我这么大个人了，连我自己喜欢的东西你都不给我喝。”林在范意识到面前的人脾气上来了，急急撇开眼神不敢对视。

“我那不是为你好吗？每天摄取那么多糖分你觉得对身体好吗？就算你不是爱豆，也好歹注重一下自己的健康管理吧。那我管着你还不是因为在乎你吗？你看我管过别人吗？！”朴珍荣分贝都大了几分，转过身把刚刚被林在范放在桌上的牛奶拿起来就要往垃圾桶里扔。

被林在范手急眼快一把夺了过去放回桌上，又搂住朴珍荣，轻轻拍着背脊。

“好啦好啦，我错了。我们不要吵架好不好。”

“明明是你要跟我吵…每次就欺负我，白天欺负我，晚上也欺负我，我跟你在一起就是给你欺负的吗？”说着还在林在范腰间掐了一把。

“哪里哪里，我疼你还来不及呢，我错了，你一辈子管着我吧。”

 

9.内衣同穿

朴珍荣准备去洗澡，在阳台看了一圈都没找到自己的内裤，回房间看到已经洗好澡林在范舒服的躺在被窝里。又在衣柜翻了一下，朴珍荣把眼神落在了林在范身上。

“哥，你是不是穿了我的内裤啊？”

“嗯？没有吧？”林在范电视剧正看的起兴，目不转睛。

朴珍荣一把掀开被子，手就往林在范的裤腰伸，也不管林在范不明所以的眼神，拉开睡裤就看见了自己的内裤。

“…哥，你干嘛穿我内裤？ㅍ_ㅍ”

“啊 可能不小心拿错了。”

朴珍荣的手还扯着林在范的睡裤不放，林在范拉了一把朴珍荣把人带进自己怀里，手附上朴珍荣的，带着一起伸进内裤里。朴珍荣知道林在范的恶趣味犯了，急忙抽了手出来。

“你不觉得内裤有点…小吗？”

“还好啦，你的也…不小啊。”

林在范说着手就要往朴珍荣的身下探过去，被朴珍荣拍开了手，想从林在范的怀里挣脱出来，被人圈得更紧。

“我要去洗澡啦！”

“做完再一起洗。”

 

tbc


End file.
